TGIF
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: A series of YoruSoi one-shots with a theme of badass fun times and parties! If you're looking for a serious and dramatic story...this ain't it! This is the series you come to when you're sick of that! rated M for language and implication!
1. Last Friday Night

**AN: Okay...so somebody gave me the awesome idea to turn my story Six of Five of Two of Three of One...into a series of one-shots! So here it is! All with the T.G.I.F party theme!**

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**This story is just a bunch of one shots...the only connections are the parties they have every Friday. Oh and I know I've already started re-vamping a story, but review to let me know which one you wanna see get re-done next!**

* * *

><p>"Hey…"<p>

"Mm…"

"Get up."

"Shut up."

"Hung-over…how typical."

"It's fuckin Saturday, shut up!"

"Good point." A laugh and then footsteps.

Sui groaned and opened her eyes to bright lights making her see even less than when her eyes were closed. She sat up and scratched her head.

"What happened?" She called into the kitchen. A dark haired boy looked around the corner.

"T.G.I.F, just like the last five years." He grinned, gold eyes shining.

An orange haired boy looked past him. "You'd think we'd be bored by now, but the parties just get better." He ducked back.

Sui stood; she glanced down at the clink of bottles. Several empty beer bottles lay scattered about. "What time is it?" She called, trying to rub her headache away.

"Eleven. Kinda surprised you woke up this early."

"You woke me up."

"Eh."

She huffed and followed them into the kitchen. She looked to her left at the kitchen table. She smirked when she saw Matsumoto and Rukia blinking up at her sleepily. "You too huh?"

"Every time." Rukia yawned into her coffee. The busty woman beside her nodded her agreement and gave a half-hearted smile when she was handed a cup of hot coffee.

Sui blinked in surprise when a cup of black coffee was held out to her. She took it and looked up at the orange haired teen. "Thanks Ichigo."

"Don't mention it." He took his own cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. "Ggio here is the only one that doesn't have a huge hangover." He nodded to the shorter boy beside him, who was sipping water.

"How come?" Matsumoto whined.

Ggio shrugged. "Retsu gave me some tips on health so you don't get the after effects of too much alcohol."

When the other simply stared he rolled his eyes. "She said if you eat a good meal and drink plenty of water before you drink you shouldn't have a hang-over…or a bad one anyways." He shrugged.

"Where is everybody else?" Sui asked; standing back up and walking back to the living room. She spotted the older Kuchiki sleeping on the large armchair, his head tipped back and his hair a mess. Renji was sleeping on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Sui turned and spotted Kisuke sleeping in the window seat, his hat over his face. On the floor lay a just waking Kyoraku. He gave Soi a painful smirk. "There's coffee." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder to the kitchen. He nodded and stood slowly, holding his head.

Sui passed the spare room to see several people sprawled all over.

Lisa, Jushiro, Kiyone, and Sentaro were on the floor. From what she could see. Kukaku, Hisagi, and Isane were on the bed. With Ganju and Kenpachi passed out, sitting against the bedframe.

She rolled her eyes and kept going to her own room. She heard someone in the bathroom, when she was about to ask who…she heard them wretch and thought better of it. She kept going.

Opening her room, she was happy to know it was mostly clean. Hanataro and Rose were sleeping in a corner and someone was in the bed, but it was otherwise untouched.

Sui sat on the bed, sipped her coffee and pulled the sheet back to reveal her sleeping girlfriend; who stretched and blinked up at her sleepily. "Morning." She yawned. Sui smirked.

"Morning."

She sat up and scratched her head. "Time?"

"Eleven something."

"So specific." She laughed and leaned forward, wrapping her dark arms around Sui's shoulders. "That was a fun party last night."

Sui huffed. "I barely remember anything."

"You started getting a buzz after you did body shots."

"I did body shots with you right?"

"Like I'd let you do it with someone else?"

Sui started to laugh but winced when her head started pounding again. "Your possessive nature once again sneaks to the surface Yoruichi."

The violet haired woman snickered and planted a kiss on Sui's cheek. "Only with you."

"I'd hope so."

Yoruichi giggled. "Glad I didn't drink as much." She stretched and sat back on the flats of her hands. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Sui thought for a second, trying to break through her hangovers wall of foggy memories and stupid choices (like when she helped Matsumoto flash everyone outside the window…that was not just funny but embarrassing). She vaguely remembered needing to pick up the van she'd taken into the shop yesterday morning.

"Umm…I gotta pick up my van today."

"What'd you take it in for?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"A new stereo and tint on the windows."

"We should go get that then. Just let me take a shower and we can go." Yoruichi slid out of the bed, Sui stared at the black lace bra and matching panties. "Staring is rude."

"Ask me if I care."

Yoruichi laughed as she ducked inside the bathroom. Sui stood to go to her closet, she glanced out into the hallway to see Isane coming out of the hallway bathroom…she was paler than a ghost. Sui almost laughed until she remembered her still banging headache and finished her way to the closet.

* * *

><p>Sui had bribed Ggio to give them a ride to the auto shop. He agreed after she mentioned it was right on the way to his own place.<p>

She'd made everyone help clean her apartment before she left with Yoruichi. Everyone had said their goodbyes and shouted their glee at the next Friday night party.

Sui herself was excited. Tonight they were all meeting at a club for rounds of drinks. Even Retsu was going to be there (Isane had practically begged her to go), and Uryu would get Nemu to come out for a change.

"You're Feng?" A guy in a blue jumpsuit with black grease stains on his pants and smudges of it on his fingers and cheek asked.

Sui nodded.

"Awesome van." He grinned and handed her a set of keys on a ring full of other keys with different designs printed on them.

Soi smirked. "So everything is done?"

"Yep."

She'd already paid in advance so she grabbed Yoruichi and pulled her along to find her van. She grinned when she spotted it just outside the work shop. A large red butterfly sticker on the side with several others of like designs, small paw prints and little bee marks.

She gave a small laugh and jumped into the driver's seat. She grinned wider at Yoruichi when she slipped into the passenger side. Her girlfriend glanced around before turning to look at the back. "…At least it's not those ugly furry carpets…what do they call those?"

"Shag I think." Sui shrugged.

Speakers sat on the dark red carpet about two feet high with several charms hanging in the door windows. A flat screen was bolted to the roof and an XBox and PS3 sat attached on a small shelf above the speakers. Four plush beanbags lay under the TV.

Yoruichi blinked. "Fuckin epic."

"Right?" Sui whipped around to look with her girlfriend. "And I only paid a few thousand for this!" She sat forward. "Course it took a while."

"You said you only had the stereo and the tint." Yoruichi turned her honey gold eyes on the shorter of the two.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And that is the stereo." Sui motioned to the back. She started the van and it purred as it jumped to life.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I have the weekend off of work…so does everybody else…and it is only two in the afternoon…and we're not meeting the others till nine…so…" she glanced at the back and smirked.

Yoruichi grinned when what she was implying. "I like the way you think."

Sui laughed; glad her hangover was just a slight discomfort now.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi gasped for breath as she sat up and glanced out a window. "I love tinted windows now."<p>

Sui watched her from the floor. "This is where the TV comes in handy." She chuckled and pulled up her boy shorts. "After I drive us out of here." She hopped into the front seat.

"I feel kinda kinky." Yoruichi purred as she lay on the soft carpet.

"This kinda thing will do that to ya." The Chinese woman responded as she pulled out of her parking spot, laughing at all the curious stares.

"We'll have to do this every weekend." Yoruichi called.

* * *

><p><strong>(This chapter was supposed to be set on a sunday...but because of the theme...I had to change it!)<strong>


	2. Yeah We Took To Many Shots

**AN: Okay...so somebody gave me the awesome idea to turn my story Six of Five of Two of Three of One...into a series of one-shots! So here it is! All with the T.G.I.F party theme!**

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**This story is just a bunch of one shots...the only connections are the parties they have every Friday. Oh and I know I've already started re-vamping a story, but review to let me know which one you wanna see get re-done next!**

* * *

><p>"Shots!"<p>

"Fuck yeah!"

"Bring 'em over!"

Sui grinned from her place beside Yoruichi, who was shouting with Kyoraku and Kukaku for more beer and sake.

Ikkaku and Yumichika brought over trays full of shot glasses with swirling alcohol of different colors. The sat down beside Renji and Ichigo respectively.

Ichigo handed a shot to his girlfriend Rukia while Sui took one for Yoruichi and herself. She raised her glass and everyone brought theirs together with hers, the small clinks of the glass sounded around the table.

Sui took her shot quickly and Yoruichi took another as the shorter woman laughed as Rukia quickly put some salt on her bottom lip and let Ichigo lick it off and take another shot.

Yoruichi quickly encouraged her to do the same.

* * *

><p>Ten shots later their whole group was laughing as Ikkaku attempted to do a stripper dance on the bar.<p>

Sui had a pretty decent buzz going on, but she wasn't so drunk as to not notice something important.

Yoruichi tossed the lime peel onto the table behind them and pulled Sui into a kiss, more than happy to share the sour, lip puckering juice.

"Wait…wait…," Sui chuckled and tapped a finger to Yoruichi's bellybutton piercing (which was a cute little black kitten). "Where's your boyfriend?"

Yoruichi frowned. "You really wanna talk about Kisuke now? I told you, it's not even serious."

"Then break up with him."

Yoruichi grinned and pulled Sui into another kiss. "Okay." She took the Chinese woman's drink and took a decent few gulps. "But let's enjoy tonight!" She shouted more cheers up to Ikkaku, who was now in just his boxers.

Sui glanced around…Retsu was drinking with Isane (she spotted some kissage going on there), Rukia and Ichigo were dancing like (what Sui assumed) mating chimpanzee, and Yumichika and Kukaku were still taking shots (though clearly already hammered).

Oh yes…thank god for Fridays.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they had all ordered different taxi cabs (glad they didn't bring their cars) and took rides home, agreeing in slurred drunken caveman speech they would meet up tomorrow for more drinks and good times.<p>

Yoruichi paid for the cab and let Sui drag her up to her apartment.

They barely made it to the bed with their clothes on.

* * *

><p>Hours later and the beginnings of a hangover starting from zero alcohol for a few hours…they were still awake. And the sun was starting to come up.<p>

The phone rang, or rather and namely…Yoruichi's cell phone rang.

"You're not seriously gunna answer that are you?"

Yoruichi grinned back over her shoulder. "I've always wanted to do it."

Sui scoffed and dug her nails in deeper.

Yoruichi grabbed her phone and tried to stay balanced on her left arm as she flipped it open and answered it. "H-hello?"

The Chinese woman shook her head, this clearly wouldn't work, and just as she was considering stopping…

"N-no Kisuke…"

She smirked. Oh never mind…this would be fun.

"No, mmn...I'm trying to run. Ah!" Yoruichi smacked Sui's pinching fingers.

Sui chuckled softly and pressed a hand into the base of Yoruichi's neck, making her one arm bend and her face fall into the sheets where she buried a moan. "I hhn, I have to go-oh!"

She finally released the phone and gripped the sheets. Sui heard Kisuke say something as Yoruichi panted for air.

Sui clicked the end button.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the one-shot for #2 He's so kind and trusting.<strong>


	3. We Went Streaking in The Park

**AN: Okay...so somebody gave me the awesome idea to turn my story Six of Five of Two of Three of One...into a series of one-shots! So here it is! All with the T.G.I.F party theme!**

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**This story is just a bunch of one shots...the only connections are the parties they have every Friday. Oh and I know I've already started re-vamping a story, but review to let me know which one you wanna see get re-done next!**

**To makaxcrona: PM me if you're serious about that question, lol that made me laugh when I saw that.**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot idea!**

**If anybody has a request for this story let me know! I'm not doing anything dramatic because I'm tired of drama stories though.**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi sipped her drink as she watched Sui with amusement. Unlike her young girlfriend she knew how much alcohol she could handle at a time. Sadly…Kisuke and Ikkaku and even Kukaku knew nothing of the like.<p>

Ichigo and Retsu sat with her on the couch; Ichigo threw back the occasional drink while Retsu was drinking at Yoruichi's pace.

This Friday (just to start off) they decided to have a small drinking party at Sui and Yoruichi's place before they hit the city.

Yoruichi laughed when Sui started dancing with Ikkaku. "Action Bastard I need you!" They chanted.

"You still let her watch that dumb show?" Ichigo snickered.

"You watch it too Dandelion." The slurred voice of Yumichika giggled behind them. They turned to find him pointing at the boy. "When Ikkaku and I went to your place to pick you up early I heard Shin singing the ass dance."

Yoruichi smirked at the teen, who blushed and let his head drop. Retsu voiced her amusement when Isane and her sister joined Sui and Ikkaku in their Action Bastard dance.

Kisuke and Ggio cheered them on while Kuchiki and Rose acted above it all; though Yoruichi could see them laugh now and then.

An hour later when the sober drivers divided their groups evenly…Kyoraku, Kukaku, Shinji, and Love had joined the dance. Yoruichi finally pulled her girlfriend from the group while Yumichika did the same to Ikkaku; effectively breaking up the mini party.

* * *

><p>Five hours later and three clubs down, Sui was absolutely smashed. So were Ichigo, Rukia, Love, Kyoraku, Ggio, Ikkaku, and even Yumichika. The others were functioning reasonably well so far.<p>

Yoruichi was trying to keep Sui in line, which was hard and increasingly so because Sui seemed to have twenty hands that seemed to be in several places at the same time. And it was very very hard not to just let her have her way…even if they were in public.

So when they were almost back to their apartment, and Yoruichi had taken on a decent buzz…she couldn't resist anymore and all but shoved the shorter woman between a row of shrubs and trees.

* * *

><p>Sui giggled goofily when Yoruichi tugged her up an hour later, and fixed her clothes and hair while the Chinese woman just stood there with her shirt rumpled and her hair a mess.<p>

"Come on China Doll." Yoruichi slurred and pulled her along.

"At the parking lot…why not!" Sui sang and giggled loudly as she was pulled along.

"You should be ashamed!" Someone called from the upper levels of the apartment building.

"I didn't hear you shouting about how wrong it was while it was happening pervert! So I guess you enjoyed watching you peeping Tom!" Yoruichi shouted. "Get a life jackass!"

"Jackass!" Sui sang. "Action Bastard I need you!"

Yoruichi smiled through her buzzed mind at her girlfriend as they entered the building and stepped into the elevator. She couldn't help but find the shorter woman insanely adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>#3: In the parking lot...why not? (Although for this one-shot it's more or less beside the parking lot)<strong>


	4. Think We Kissed But I Forgot

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been working like 8 hours a day so I've had very little time to write. And if you read the story till now and you say you hate it...you must like something about it or you wouldn't keep reading. This story isn't supposed to be proper in ANY way. If you don't like it..nobody is forcing you to read it! :D**

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot story idea!**

**If anybody has a request for this story let me know! I'm not doing anything dramatic because I'm tired of drama stories though.**

* * *

><p>"If all the rain drops were googleberry gum drops oh what a rain that would be!"<p>

"I don't think that's how the song goes."

"Who gives a shit?"

Sui grinned as she watched Kukaku and Ganju set up the Christmas tree in Kisuke's front yard. Yoruichi stood beside her, snuggled into her fluffy orange jacket.

"Baby I'm cold." Yoruichi shivered.

"You _can_ go inside. There' no secret barrier waiting to block your way to warmth." Sui chuckled.

Yoruichi pouted and shuffled closer to her girlfriend, looping her arms around the Chinese teen's free arm. "I wanna stay with you."

"You're wearing a tank top, a shirt, a sweater, and that winter jacket with a scarf…I still don't get how you could be cold." She took a gulp of her winter ale. Sure she was eighteen, but Kisuke's parents were gone for a week and his father had stupidly left his stash key lying around. Teens love getting drunk (or the fun ones did anyways), didn't he know that?

"I'm just cold."

Sui glanced at the taller teenager. Yoruichi had recently cut her hair again. Her bangs were straight and layered while the rest was fashionably messy. "Your iron must be low." She mumbled. She herself was wearing a sweater and a small black winter jacket with a simple yellow stripe through the chest and shoulders.

"Maybe I just wanna snuggle with my China Doll." Yoruichi grinned. Sui took another drink of her beer, and said nothing.

Sui pulled Yoruichi forward when Ichigo and Renji ran through the front yard from the back whipping snowballs at each other. They shouted when water balloons landed on their backs and at their feet.

Ikkaku laughed and threw another balloon, Yumichika just sat beside him on the roof, shaking his head.

"It's winter!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shit that's cold." Renji mumbled to himself.

"Who cares?" Ikkaku shouted back.

Yumichika picked one up and popped it on the bald teens back. "Shit!" Ikkaku turned and glared. "The hell was that for?"

"It's cold. Quit being an idiot. We have to get the drinks." Yumichika ducked back in through the middle window. Ikkaku followed with a deep frown.

Sui handed her drink to Yoruichi, who took it in gloved hands carefully and sipped. "Let's go inside." She smiled when she felt her girlfriend give a rather hard shiver.

Yoruichi nodded and let Sui lead her by Kukaku and Ganju who were being joined by Ichigo and Renji to help decorate the tree.

Sui pulled off her jacket once they stepped side. And she took the drink from Yoruichi when she started to pull off her jacket and sweater. Yoruichi tugged the shorter girl into the living room to sit on the couch.

A tangled mess of people were playing twister, Sui could make out Matsumoto, Shinji, Ggio, Lisa…and those were the only heads she could see.

"More drinks ladies?" Kisuke stepped into the living room with more winter ale and offered two of the three he held. Sui took them and let the blonde sit beside her. "It's amazing what parents forget."

Yoruichi laughed as she took one of the fresh drinks from Sui. "Maybe your dad wanted us to get drunk."

"Why would he?"

"I dunno. Adults are nuts." Yoruichi cracked off the top of the ale and took a sip.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was drunk…and clinging to Sui, who was still slightly sober. And so were half the people at the party. Except Retsu, there were only rare occasions she left herself drink to the point of drunkenness.<p>

Yoruichi kissed her girlfriend again and pulled the shorter teen closer still as they passed through the dining room across the living room. It was dark, aside from the snow outside lighting it up.

The violet haired girl glanced outside; she eyed the dark dome structure Retsu and Isane made earlier. She giggled. "Sui…Sui we should stay in the igloo." She gripped the front of the Chinese teen's shirt tightly.

"Why?"

"Just come on…it'll be fun." She kissed her girlfriend soundly before pulling her along after her, grabbing their coats and shrugging them on as Yoruichi pulled Sui outside and stumbled down the stairs.

Sui didn't ask questions as her girlfriend pulled them down and into the igloo. She didn't ask questions when Yoruichi pried the buttons on her jeans open.

Why ask questions? This was totally fucking awesome.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi felt the droplets of water hit her face as she reached over the patch of soft muddy grass to dig her fingers into the moist soil. "Mmn!" She brought her right hand over and placed it under her cheek.<p>

"The...the igloo is gunna ah! It's gunna collapse."

She turned her eyes to a Soi covered in her small jacket, one side down her shoulder with the zipper half down to show her raised tank top. Her pants were jumbled with Yoruichi's somewhere behind them. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of Yoruichi's thigh, which was over her shoulder. Her other hand sliding over the tanned skinned beauty's lower abdomen. "Not before you do." She grinned.

Life was fucking awesome.


	5. Always Say We're Gunna Stop

**AN: And if you read the story till now and you say you hate it...you must like something about it or you wouldn't keep reading. This story isn't supposed to be proper in ANY way. If you don't like it..nobody is forcing you to read it! :D**

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot story idea!**

**If anybody has a request for this story let me know! Or this will by over by the next chapter, cause I'll be back in NY and going to school in like 2 weeks.**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday ya fucker!" Kukaku jumps on Kisuke as they exit the college for the day. He laughed and tried to shrug her off but she gave him a punch on the shoulder before she let go.<p>

"Kisuke!" The blonde and brunette looked around to see a violet haired woman dragging a shorter Chinese teen behind her, running their way. "Party! Oh my God, I'm calling everybody."

Kisuke chuckled. "You don't have to do that."

"It's Friday, we're doin it!" Kukaku clapped him on the back. "What's up wit Soi, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi looked back at her girlfriend. "She's moody, she'll get over it." When Soi scoffed and moved to walk by, Yoruichi pouted and turned, grabbing her arms. "I'm sorry China Doll," she kissed the teen on the cheek. "Please?" Soi rolled her eyes but relented.

Kukaku made a whipping sound as the exited the campus. Soi called her a bitch before Yoruichi silenced her.

* * *

><p>"Should I leave my hair down or pull it up Soi?" Yoruichi stood in the living room with just one of Soi's dress shirts on.<p>

Soi shuffled by towards the bedroom. "Either way it's going to get messed up."

"True…down it is." She released her hair and bounced after Soi. "Are you mad?"

"You know I can't stand him." Soi huffed as she pulled on her blue jeans.

"I know but it is his birthday." Yoruichi let herself fall onto the blanket. "At least pretend to be nice?" She asked as she watched Soi upside down as she pulled on a gray collared shirt.

"Fine, but only cause I love you." The nineteen-year-old leaned over and planted a kiss on the twenty-year-olds forehead, who giggled and flipped over before kissing her properly. "Get dressed." Soi waved her hand absently as she walked into the bathroom to comb her hair.

Yoruichi jumped up and got dressed quickly, deciding on just wearing a skirt tonight with Soi's shirt and some high-tops, cause heels just weren't her thing. Why look pretty and have your feet hurt so bad you can barely walk just to finish the look? That wasn't her way. "Soi?"

The Chinese teen walked out of the bathroom and strut by her girlfriend towards the living room, Yoruichi caught the trailing scent of AXE and quickly followed behind. "I'm glad you're coming Soi." She mumbles as she hugs the shorter from behind.

Soi smiles as she slips into her boots, turning to peck Yoruichi on the lips before grabbing the keys and pulling her along out of the apartment, locking the door after them.

* * *

><p>Soi guzzled another drink and pulled Yoruichi closer who was buzzed and on her fifth drink. The party had been in full swing for an hour, everyone was here. From Retsu all the way to the rarely seen Mayuri.<p>

The cake and presents were about to be served, as well as a drunkenly out of tune 'Happy Birthday' to a still slightly sober Kisuke. Why they didn't do this before almost everyone got drinks and started acting like idiots, Soi couldn't tell you.

But she grinned maliciously as she pulled Yoruichi with her past the cake bearers, Ggio, Shin, and Ichigo (cause the cake was like…three damn feet long).

"Where are we going?" Yoruichi slurred, but she grinned when Soi pulled her into a spacious storage closet and snapped the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Soi rested her head against Yoruichi's shoulder, which was slick with sweat. Yoruichi in return tightened her legs around the Chinese woman's hips. "Soi," the goddess breathed, fingers getting tangled in the midnight hair.<p>

The dim light flickered as the plain glass bulb hung from the white wire above, dangerously close to the end of its life.

_"Hey Kisuke where's the rest of the drinks? We're runnin out!"_ Someone shouted outside the small closet.

Soi grinned when she remembered where they were. She angled deeper and Yoruichi had to bite her lip to keep the scream in. When it went away she nuzzled Soi's temple. "Harder." Soi complied.

_"Happy Birthday!"_ Drowned out Yoruichi's cry of her lover's name.


	6. Yeah We Maxed Our Credit Cards

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot story idea!**

**Next chapter is a requested chapter! It should be up in about three to four days if I have time before school starts!**

* * *

><p>Shopping drunk wasn't something many people liked to do, or so Soi figured.<p>

But she enjoyed it. Besides a slur or two and the occasional stumble she can maneuver herself quite well when she's drunk. She wouldn't dare drive but she thought it was fun to go to the store to grab some snacks with her friends after a night of bar hopping.

She snickered as her secret girlfriend pulled her along through the aisle of chips and gummy bears.

Sure she'd love to have Yoruichi to herself, but she was dating Kisuke (quite unhappily) and was seeing Soi on the side.

Did she give a fuck? Hell no.

"Soi, Soi look." Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Ichigo and Shin giggling about a cake Ichigo held that was in a very peculiar shape. Soi grinned and pointed, opening her mouth to say something before she was pulled along by Yoruichi who was talking quietly on her cell phone.

"We're meeting at your place tonight!" Shin called.

"Kay!" Soi called back before being shushed by the dark skinned woman.

They passed Ggio and Kukaku who were choosing beers. Kukaku stacking three cases into Ggio's arms. He grinned as they passed. "Friday night!" He giggled as Kukaku packed yet another case into his arms. "Alright! You carry some ya lazy bitch!"

"Kisuke I'm busy I can't make it tonight." Yoruichi huffed as she passed a bottle of wine to Soi. "No, look I'm sorry but I'm busy! Maybe tomorrow or something." She clicked the phone shut and slid it into her jeans. She turned to Soi who blinked owlishly back at her.

"I love you."

Soi smiled. "I _lurv_ you too pretty lady." She giggled and planted a kiss on Yoruichi's cheek. The older woman rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Come on, let's pay for that and go."

"Kay!"

"Shhh!" Yoruichi hushed her with small chuckles, pulling her to the front.

* * *

><p>After watching three movies in row; having several ore drinks, and eating a ton of snacks…everyone passed out in a different location.<p>

Some on the floor, some on the couch, one in the arm chair, one on the coffee table. But Yoruichi pulled Soi back to their room, barely tugging off their pants and shirts before Soi stumbled and climbed over the bed to the inside. And Yoruichi faced her with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Mmm, why?" Soi hummed, barely coherent now.

"For dating both of you."

"Mm, you shld end it before the guilt hits you." Soi yawned.

"You don't feel bad?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"No," Soi turned onto her back. "Why should I? Every night _I_ git to sleep with the mosst beautiful woman in the wrld." She looked at Yoruichi with a small grin. "What do I have to feel bad 'bout?"

Yoruichi blushed but smiled, reaching over and lacing their fingers together before snuggling closer to the smaller woman.

Sure she hated sharing Yoruichi…but still…she and Kisuke didn't live together so her secret girlfriend slept here in her apartment most of the time and was here most of the day five days out of the week and every night all week.

What'd she have to feel bad about?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soi's speech is like that because she's drunk! Those aren't typos!<strong>


	7. Glitter All Over the Room

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot story idea!**

**This was a fireworks request I got. I have two more...well...one considering I can't really do the double date thing very well with a TGIF theme. But I can try.**

* * *

><p>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All the members of soul society seemed to sing the cry together.<p>

"It's not even time yet." Soi sighed.

"I don't think that matters China Doll." Yoruichi chuckled as she slipped an arm around the captain's waist. "All of the survivors from the war are here and helping us rebuild, and things are going back to normal. Of course they're excited."

Soi glanced down at her arm; she curled the joints and watched her reflection in the sleek black polished metal.

"Stop being so depressed…this is the start of a new year…leave the past behind China Doll." Yoruichi mumbled into the shorter woman's midnight blue hair. She kissed her temple and took another swig of her beer.

The fake arm looked out of place on her pale skin and almost upbeat clothes. With her dark shirt that had a cat on her hip that stood white with wispy gray designs on it and her dark blue skinny jeans. Yoruichi had insisted she let loose even a little as dressing differently. But she had to actually hold her down and force the sneakers she was currently wearing on her feet.

Yoruichi slid her arm up Soi's back and absently touched along the pink scars that spindled like a spider web a few inches off the metal. The first time she did it her girlfriend threw a fit and almost punched her in the face, but she didn't seem to mind the more she did it.

"Come on, have a drink. The real party is only an hour off, may as well get a buzz going." Yoruichi offered a drink and Soi took it, knocking the small shot down in one throw back. "Woo! Look at you go!"

Soi giggled and nuzzled into her girlfriend's side as she led them into the festival.

* * *

><p>"It's time!" Kukaku and Ikkaku screamed at the top of their lungs. Kukaku grinned as she readied the fireworks for the New Year. Ganju readied his own and waited for his sister's mark.<p>

_Ten_!

Isane and Retsu downed another glass of sake together.

_Nine_!

Ichigo hoisted Rukia onto his back so she could see better.

_Eight_!

Ggio, Shinji, Kisuke, and Yumichika raised their sparklers.

_Seven_!

Matsumoto grabbed Nanao around her shoulders and encouraged the already drunk woman to take another drink.

_Six_!

Love, Rose, and Lisa sat back calmly on a bench at the side, only Rose was slightly buzzed.

Five!

Hanataro tried to refuse another drink from a very drunk Momo.

Four!

Byakuya sat with Sajin far at the back where the crowds ended and watched the dark sky.

_Three_!

Iba and Ikkaku stood drunkenly waiting in the front, both holding large guards filled with sake.

_Two_!

Hisagi stood laughing with Kira and Grimmjow, a drunken blush on both their cheeks as the countdown continued.

**ONE**!

Yoruichi pulled Soi in for a small kiss.

"**_HAPPY NEW YEAR_**!"

Everyone raised their glasses, cups, and guards to the sky as the fireworks lit up and snapped, making the small lanterns useless at the moment. Cheers erupted as the New Year was welcomed with joy.

Soi grinned when a hand that was lighter than her new arm slithered up to curl around her new cool fingers that curled around her glass. "Happy New Year." Yoruichi mumbled into her ear.

"Happy New Year." She grinned wider when a firework took the shape of a slinking cat.


	8. Pink Flamingos in the Pool

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot story idea!**

**This was a fireworks request I got. I have two more...well...one considering I can't really do the double date thing very well with a TGIF theme. But I can try.**

* * *

><p>"Come on China Doll! The water's great!" Yoruichi shouts from the middle of the pool, right where people usually use their footing on the slope. She grinned and splashed water in a passing Kisuke's face, who sputtered on his drink and shot her a glare.<p>

Soi rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm moving, I'm moving." She passed by Matsumoto who passed her a berry margarita before she slipped into the pool.

Yoruichi slid up next to her and pulled her close around the waist, pointing to Ikkaku and Yumichika who tossed a frightened Hanataro into the deep end. Although Soi couldn't figure out why he was scared, he was in a plastic bubble of some kind. He bobbed in the water before laughing nervously and trying to move around.

"Aren't pool parties the best babe?" Yoruichi asked softly as she nuzzled her ear. Soi sipped her drink with a firm nod and lifted her chin so she could meet her girlfriend's lips with her own. "Let's cut loose." Yoruichi smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p>Music blared from the surround sound speakers that stood outside around the whole patio, on the roof, and a few inside (though at a lower volume). The party was in full swing, almost all the members of all twelve squads were here in the Shihoin pool on the massive estate. Ichigo and Chad had help set up the music system.<p>

It was the celebration for winning the war. And everyone was happy. Even the strange and callous Mayuri was drinking to his heart's content, free of makeup – for once, and was dancing some strange jig by Kyoraku.

**_I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
>I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja<br>I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
>I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja<br>I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
>I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja<br>I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  
>I'm a hoodie ninja<em>**

Yoruichi slid her hands around Soi's waist and hoisted her up over her shoulders. "Come on China Doll, you can make it." She cheered.

Ichigo held Rukia secure on his own shoulders. "You can do it Rukia! Don't let Yoruichi win!" He didn't feel like paying for a dinner for the bottomless pit that was Yoruichi Shihoin.

Rukia shot her basketball, she was still new to the ryoka sports, and she missed. Ichigo groaned and silently prayed Soi would miss.

**_Got my ninja bag AKA a pillow case  
>Filled with nacho flavored combos, a flashlight, and masking tape<em>**

**_we got hoodies and some goodies, we got tools and also talent_**

Soi stared over the ball, her metallic black fingers finding the few and spare lights of the still blaring party and the stars starting to speckle the sky as it got darker. The people had gone quiet as they watched with anticipation.

Yoruichi squeezed her girlfriend's thigh encouragingly. "You can do it China Doll, just think," she smirked over at Ichigo. "An all we can eat night out on Ichigo." Not that they needed it. Yoruichi could get Soi the finest foods either the living or this world had to offer. Pushing Ichigo around was just fun though.

"Boo Ichigo! Yay Soi!" Ggio cheered from the side of the pool. Shinji clapped him on the back, knocking the drunk into the shallow end.

"Boo sober! Yay drunk!" Kisuke cried, holding up a sake bottle. He received several other cheers for that one.

Soi smirked and raised her arms, pushing out with her dark metal fingers and flicking her right wrist, the ball soared….there was a pause of total silence.

Ichigo prayed it would miss.

But of course it didn't. Soi was Soi after all, and for Soi…even when buzzed or drunk, anything less than perfect was unacceptable.

"Woo, yeah Soi!"

"Go Yoruichi!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Poor kid…"

"Hope he has some real money…"

"Someone's gunna be a broke bastard…"

Ichigo let his head drop as he continued to hold Rukia secure to his shoulders. His girlfriend smiled and patted his head sympathetically.

Song: MC Chris ~ Hoodie Ninja


	9. That Was Such an Epic Fail

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot story idea!**

**The Valentine's day request! Next is Halloween! yay :D I know this isn't a typical Valentine's day chapter...(and it's long) but I really wanted to get this song on a story of mine. And it's kinda romantic at the end so :p **

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!"<p>

Soi grunted in distaste when the curtains in her room where tore apart and her blinds were yanked up and sunlight pierced her eyeballs. "Ugh!" She rolled over and tugged the covers up over her head.

"Nope! Get up! You have to go to work!"

"It's Friday!"

"All the more reason to go and get it over with." The sheets were tugged back down and Soi blinked angrily up at Ggio, who simply smirked back. "It's nine…you have half an hour to take a shower and then fifteen more minutes to get to work. You'll be done by five and I'll meet you here."

Soi grunted.

"It's Valentines, we're gunna go to that party at your girlfriend's house tonight. Get up and boogie baby." He chuckled evilly and dropped from her line of sight.

Soi sighed and slid out of bed, stumbling slightly and slinking down the hall to the bathroom.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

><p>Ggio and Soi stood on Yoruichi's front steps of her small house. The door opened and Ggio stepped inside, saying a loud hello to everyone.<p>

"You know I hate that." Yoruichi eyed her girlfriend.

Soi blew a plume of gray smoke from her lips and crunched her cigarette under her sneaker. "I only do it twice a day." She took the offered gum from Yoruichi, she insisted that if Soi was going to continue to smoke…she would make her either eat several mints or chew gum.

_'Because I'm not going to kiss someone whose mouth tastes like an ash tray._' She'd said.

Soi blew a bubbled and sucked it back into her mouth before she popped it with a dull snap and grinned at her violet haired girlfriend. Yoruichi rolled her eyes before grabbing the front of Soi's red shirt and tugging her in for a kiss.

"The party is starting." She mumbled and pulled her inside, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Blame it on the Goose, got you feelin loose.<br>Blame it on the 'Tron got you in the zone.  
>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol.<br>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol!"_**

Kisuke turned up the volume and turned back to the crowd with a cheer. Everyone was dancing with everyone.

**_"Eh, she says she usually don't, but I know that she front.  
>'Cause shorty know that she want,<br>but she don't wanna seem like she's easy."_**

Yoruichi gave Soi another shot, who downed it and tossed the small glass to the side before she took Yoruichi by the hips and pulled her in closer.

**_"I ain't sayin what you won't do.  
>But you know we probably gonna do<br>what you've been feelin' deep inside. Don't lie now."_**

Matsumoto grabbed Hitsugaya off the couch and almost vaulted him across the living room so she could get him to dance with her. He seemed less likely to dance after that than before.

**_"Boy, what you drinkin'?  
>Gonna let it sink in. Here for the weekend thinkin',<br>we can see what we can be if we press fast-forward.  
>Just one more round and your down, I know it."<em>**

Even Retsu was dancing with an excited Isane. Who was a decent dancer despite her long limbs.

**_"Fill another cup up. Feelin' on your butt, what?  
>You don't even care now. I was unaware how fine you was.<br>Before my buzz set in. My buzz set in."_**

Soi was always aware of how fuckin sexy her girlfriend was, even before they started dating. Being drunk just made her that much hotter. And it made Soi feel that much luckier. Especially when she grinned at a still jealous Kisuke over Yoruichi shoulder.

**_"Blame it on the Goose. Got you feelin' loose.  
>Blame it on the 'Tron, got you in the zone.<br>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol.  
>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol!"<em>**

Yoruichi pressed herself impossibly tighter to the smaller woman in front of her. There wasn't a gap of space between them. She buried her fingers into Soi's hair and brought their lips together, smirking as Soi's hand grabbed her ass and tried to get her even closer.

**_"Blame it on the Vodka, blame it on the Henny.  
>Blame it on the blue top, got you feelin' dizzy.<br>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol.  
>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol.<br>Now to all the ballas poppin' bottles,  
>with their Henny in their cups. Screamin' money<br>ain't a thing if you ain't throw it up, in the sky.  
>And hold your drinks up high."<em>**

Shin, Rose, and Renji sat giggling on the couch, trying to keep up with the song before Lisa smacked Shin upside the head.

**_"And to my independent mamas who can  
>buy they own bottles, if you lookin' like a model<br>when them broke fellas holla, tell them bye. And hold  
>your drinks up high."<em>**

Kisuke stared glumly from the arm of the couch as Soi and Yoruichi danced, well…dry humped, and guzzled his fifth beer of the night. Yoruichi had broken up with him two years ago to be with Soi and it still stung as deep as ever.

She'd told him it was going to happen eventually anyways, why hold off the inevitable. He grumbled to himself and finished her beer and shuffled off to the kitchen for another.

**_"Blame it on the Goose, got you feelin' loose.  
>Blame it on the 'Tron, got you in the zone.<br>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol.  
>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol.<br>Blame it on the Vodka, blame it on the Henny.  
>Blame it on that blue top, got you feelin dizzy.<br>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol.  
>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol."<em>**

* * *

><p>Soi woke up in Yoruichi's bed, it was dark out, she glanced at the alarm clock behind her.<p>

3:43AM glared at her in bright bold red letters.

She sighed and lay back down, her head swam and she groaned. Oh…she was going to have such a bad hangover, that was certain.

She remembered something suddenly and shuffled, checking herself…her clothes were gone. She slipped out of bed, trying to ignore the fact that the room spun while she stood still.

Yoruichi was forced to way up for the harsh movement of the bed; she rolled over and watched Soi shift through her clothes. She noted how skinny Soi was…she could see almost every single vertebra and almost all of her lower ribs. "What are you doing?" She wasn't surprised by how raspy her voice was.

Soi glanced back. "Lookin' for something." She looked back at her jeans and dug through her pockets. "Ha!" She cried triumphantly a moment later and held a closed fist into the air. "Found it."

"Found what?" Yoruichi sat up, shivering at the cold. She could feel goose bumps prickle her skin.

Soi stumbled back to the bed and sat on her knees in front of Yoruichi. "Yoru, you-you know I love you right?"

"Mm hm." Yoruichi nodded.

"And…and I want you to be happy."

"Mm hm."

"And we've been –gether for a long time…and was in love a long time for that."

Yoruichi nodded again, smiling at Soi's tired slurring. She was an adorable drunk.

"Right, so…I got this." She uncurled her slim fingers and they both stared at the black box in her hand. "I wanted it to be a good Valentine surprise." Soi mumbled.

Yoruichi blinked, sobering only slightly. "Soi…that's…?"

"Yeah. Yoru…marry me." Soi asked softly. Yoruichi stared at her for a long time, and for all the seriousness the Chinese woman's face showed…she wouldn't have known she was drunk.

"Course." Yoruichi grinned happily, laughing when Soi cheered and opened the box. "Wow."

"I thought you'd like orange more than a plain…diamond…bad choice?"

Yoruichi shook her head and gave her new fiancé an almost sloppy kiss on the lips. "Perfect."

"Happy Valentine's day Yoru." Soi mumbled as she tired, missed, and tried again successfully to place the ring on Yoruichi's finger.

Yoruichi laughed again and pulled Soi into a hug, falling back on the bed. "Happy Valentine's day."

* * *

><p><strong>On Halloween...I may not have the next chapter up...I dunno. I'll try and get it up before Halloween...probably with the song Thriller in it :), but I'm not gunna be really focusing on this because I'm going trick-or-treating with a girl I'm crushing super hard on...wish me luck! No promises on when the next chapter will be up though.<strong>

**Song: You should know this song if your a teen.**


	10. I Smell Like A Minibar

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot story idea!**

**Happy Halloween! Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy with classes and stuff. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock<em>…

"Coming." Kisuke grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, fresh from his nap ne stumbled through his candy shop to the front door.

"Open the door!"

"Wait a second!" Kisuke shouted back before he slid open the door. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Lisa, and Matsumoto stood outside in their costumes for the night.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" They all called at once before slipping by him into the house.

Kisuke stuck a finger in his ear and sighed. "Happy Halloween." He almost slammed the door. Before he took his nap a few more people had shown up. Like Ggio and Nell, Soi, and Byakuya. Byakuya was only here because Rukia asked him to be, so he wasn't even in costume.

Yoruichi and Soi were upstairs; Soi's costume wasn't finished yet. Kisuke had bet with Tessai that it would be a French maid's outfit.

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi…I don't like this." Soi grumbled softly as she glared at herself in the mirror.<p>

"You look so cute though China Doll." Yoruichi grinned, placing her hands on Soi's small shoulders. "We're gunna hit the town; get some candy, and when we come home…hmm." She smirked as she ran her fingers through Soi's midnight black hair.

Soi blushed. "I've never been trick-or-treating before."

"That happens to be why we're going this year." Yoruichi stepped back twirling as she turned towards the door. Her costume consisted of a small crown on her head, a simple white wrapping around her chest, an orange sheet she had fashioned into a dress of sorts with a slip going up her left leg to her hip. Her wrists and ankles were shackled while she wore plain sandals on her feet.

"Is it really that important?" Soi turned, adjusting her silver head piece. Yoruichi had designed the costume to look like her Suzumebachi with a few altercations. It lacked the large puffs the spirit seemed to be fond of. Yoruichi had actually purchased the helmet she now wore, it sat over the front of her head, curved over the eyes and dipped to a point along her nose. Kisuke had forged metal bracelets that resembled her homonka, which now sat on her wrists (the edges had been dulled so they wouldn't stab her).

"Yes, you should get to learn other cultures. That and we're drinking when we get back and a little bit before so come on." Yoruichi tugged Soi along downstairs where the festivities were really starting to kick off.

* * *

><p>During the night Grimmjow terrified three small children, stole candy from four older kids and drank five Jell-O shots.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia beat up a group of boys terrorizing younger girls.

Renji and Matsumoto toilet papered two houses and spent the rest of the night giggling behind the group.

Byakuya and Shinji took small sips from a flask in the middle of the group and mumbled about how stupid the others were.

Lisa and Nanao didn't eat any candy, didn't drink any drinks…they didn't even collect any candy for the others. They just stayed near the back and talked amongst themselves.

Soi and Yoruichi ran at the head of the group, they had the most candy, they were pretty drunk… "Alright! Let's…head home!" Yoruichi called after coughing a little from guzzling some of the flask, one of the many that were being passed around.

She stumbled and tugged Soi along after her. "Someone else lead the way…everything is spinning." She called back.

Lisa and Nanao slid to the front of the group and the others cheered, aside from Shinji and Byakuya.

…

"That was fun." Yoruichi slurred as she slipped into bed.

Soi hummed in agreement as she slipped into bed after her.

"I'm to tired and drunk for sex." Yoruichi chuckled with Soi as they snuggled together. "Best Halloween ever though, do you wanna go next year?" She blinked through scotch blurred eyes as Soi smiled back at her.

"I think it would be a lot of fun, so yes." Soi answered, pulling her girlfriend closer. "Happy Halloween baby."

"Happy Halloween." Yoruichi slurred before falling asleep moments later.


	11. DJ Passed Out in the Yard

**AU. OOCness on all ends of everything! Sorry for any mistakes! R&R**

**JuusanOkami: thanks for the one-shot story idea!**

**Last one! I'm done with this! I'm kinda bored with writing Bleach fanfics...or really long ones. So I figure I'll write one-shots or small stories with maybe 10 to 15 chapters or less. I'm not gonna finish my other stories so if anyone wants to take them up, just let me know or they'll just stay untouched. Kinda don't care.**

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Soi smacked Kisuke upside the head. "Everyone else is awake and cleaning the place or cleaning themselves. Get up." She hissed.<p>

"Ow…can't you hit with anything besides that metal death trap?" Kisuke mumbled as he rubbed the goose egg that was quickly swelling on his temple.

"Shut it and get it up before I hit you again."

Kisuke stood from the chair he had sunk into last night after finally drinking too much. "Alright already." He rubbed his head. "Worst hangover ever."

"We made coffee!" Someone called from the kitchen.

Soi went back to picking up plastic cups and streamers and other articles of trash from last night's party.

"You think the world is actually gonna end next winter?" Yoruichi called as she tossed some crumpled posters into her own black bag. "I mean…all the Americans are hyping it up, but do you think it's true?"

"Almost everyone believes that." Soi answered calmly as she glanced at her girlfriend who was still in her rumbled clothes from the day before. "I don't buy it but even if it does end we won't be here for it."

"Yeah, that is true." Yoruichi hummed thoughtfully. "We should have a party next winter here in town and just leave it trashed! If the world is gonna end anyways why bother picking up the mess?"

"I love everything about that." Kisuke snickered as he returned with a fresh cup of coffee. "And it's true too."

"But you aren't allowed back to the Soul Society…so how is that good for you?" Soi raised a brow as she glared at the blonde man.

He shrugged. "I'm sure if I talked to the old man about doing research for him or something along those lines he'll let me back. And I'm fine with sleeping in a cell at night; my room now is as small as one anyways."

Soi rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She mumbled as she picked up more plastic cups.

"We shouldn't party this much next time!" Ichigo called from the back. "Take a look." He waved.

The back doorway was crowded as captains and lieutenants and several seated officers tried to peer outside. Some moved to windows or upstairs to look out.

Renji and Ikkaku sat outside in a small plastic swimming pool; words written in bold red marker covered their faces. Renji lay across the pool face down with his head over the edge, pants almost off as Ikkaku's face rested dangerously close on his lower back. Several posters, plastic cups, parts of ripped balloons and streamers were scattered about.

Kisuke broke the silence with a loud bark of laughter. "Someone take a picture! This is _priceless_!"

"Still think we should have an even bigger party next winter?" Soi looked up at Yoruichi who shook her head quickly. "Thought so."


End file.
